Dawn of Shimmer
EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Dawn of Shimmer is the twenty-second episode of ZXInsanity's "Equestria Girls Parody Series". It is preceded by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Discord's Awakening" and is followed by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Salad Funday". It is created by Blarghalt. __TOC__ Plot Twilight Sparkle wants to buy a gift for Discord's and Fluttershy's honeymoon, and asks for Spike's opinion. Spike tells her that he is a dog, before he flips around. When Discord arrives, Spike comments about his healthy appearance, before he gets cut into half, and a pony flies away from his body. A letter appears from Discord's body, and Twilight reads it. She learns that Sunset Shimmer is the one who killed Discord and is seeking to kill her friends. Twilight hears large footsteps and notices Sunset on her mechanized suit. She reminds Sunset about their time at high school, when Sunset draws Flash Sentry's attention towards her by insulting Twilight. Sunset instead decides to kill Twilight, but Twilight tricks her into turning behind before reappearing at a field. Sunset drops on Twilight and crushes her several times. At a bar, Queen Chrysalis spends her time there, as a bottle of Jack Daniels tells her about Sunset killing Twilight. Queen Chrysalis decides that it is time to attack, and sends her Dubstep minions (a horde of original character ponies) to invade Equestria. As she was about to be victorious, she and her armies are vaporized by Discord's powers. He flies towards Sunset and uses his powers to summon a giant basketball to crush her, but he sacrifices himself in the process. Fluttershy goes to Discord's grave to pay her last respects for him. She places a rose to his gravestone and salutes him. As she walks into the sunset she is crushed by a Jigglypuff. Queen Chrysalis responds to a telephone call that she expected her guest to call her yesterday, but she was distracted by a bug zapper. She tells the caller that she may create more original character ponies to replace those that she had lost in her war, her espionage on Twilight, that Zecora may have produced a viable energy source for her plans, that Brad will be unaware of his actions. She ends the conversation by reminding the caller that she will continue reporting any updates to the caller, whom she addresses as "Mrs. Faust." Features Characters * Twilight Sparkle * Spike * Discord * Fluttershy * Sunset Shimmer * Queen Chrysalis * Original Characters * Jack Daniels * Jigglypuff * Zecora (mentioned) * Brad (mentioned) * Overlord Faust (mentioned) Locations * Golden Oaks Library * Canterlot High * Bar * Wartorn Town * Outer Space Music * "The Big Laugh" (Jürgen Schlachter) * "Mars, Bringer of War" (Gustav Holst) Credits Directed by - Princess Obama, Vice Princess Biden Produced by - Satan Booze board donated by - ZXInsanity Local police bribed by - Jakewhyman GOTY - Superman 64 Alan Smithee as - Himself Brad as - Chad Bill O'Reilly as - Superman Toby Keith as - Applejack Cheesy - Michael Jordan Dangerously Cheesy - Arnold Swarchenegger Quality Control Gabe Newell Tony Stark SHODAN Andrew Ryan Winston Churchill Some pocket lint By looking at the X you agree to pay me 1000 bux - X ;_;7 Original story by - Charles Darwin i didn't evolve from no horse ph'nglui mglw'nafh apple R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn Trivia * The episode's title, "Dawn of Shimmer", may be a reference to Sunset Shimmer's association with the Sun (e.g. "the sun rises at dawn", her cutie mark being a sun, her fiery hair, etc.). * In 0:32 to 0:40, Sunset's letter to Twilight reads: ** "Dearr twilgiuhgt spoairnglke, ** I was the one who killed Discord, and your friends are next! ** P.S. butts ** your faithful stalker, ** sunset shimmer" * In 4:25, Discord's name and life dates were given: ** "Discord McManswinkle, 1027 - MUFFIN" * The Tamil text used for the bottle of Jack Daniels reporting to Queen Chrysalis reads: ஸன்ஸெட் ஷிம்மர் பெரும் ஸ்பர்க்கிளை தேற்கடித்தார் ("Saṉseṭ ṣimmar perum sparkkiḷai tēṟkaṭittār", in an improper format) ** Perhaps it means: "Sunset Shimmer has just killed the great Twilight Sparkle." __TOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Era of Shared-Dreams Category:Non-ZXInsanity episodes Category:Discord Series